A data card is usually placed on a card holder, and the card holder with the data card is then disposed in a card socket, so as to achieve electric connection between the data card and an electronic device. However, after the card holder is taken out of the card socket, a coupling between the data card and the card holder is not stable enough, and the data card is easily detached from the card holder and falls off when the card holder is flipped over.